Boda!
by Romy Sting
Summary: La continuacion de El pozo del futuro... Aqui Eli y Trixie tienen 20 años espero q les guste! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooolaaaa Soy Romy y te apuesto un cachorro a q parpadeas! XD… hay mi perrito hermoso! :3**

Te casas conmigo?

Era una mañana tranquila, todos dormían es sus cuartos, excepto 2 personas. Trixie dormía tranquila y a su lado Eli quien estaba dormido profundamente, Trixie despertó y decidió que era hora de molestar.

Trixie: Eli despierta…- ella le da un almohadazo en la cara

Eli: Que?!

Trixie: despierta

Eli: 5 minutos más…

Ella vuelve a pegarle en la cara con la almohada…

Eli: ok ya me levanto… pero deja eso!

Trixie: no hasta que te levantes

Eli: a si!

Entonces Eli se le acerca y le da un beso apasionado

Trixie: Mmmm… no vuelvas a hacer eso…

Eli: no me resistí.

Trixie: ok pero levantémonos

Eli: bien. Trixie se levanta, pero Eli finge que la sigue pero al final se queda en la cama. Pero Trixie se da cuenta lo agarra del brazo y lo levanta

Trixie: ah no señor si yo me levanto te levantas conmigo!

Eli: hay!

Después de una rápida disputa salieron de la habitación. Eli fue por atrás y abraza a Trixie y le da un beso en su mejilla

Eli: Trixie tengo que decirte algo espérame en el patio en 20 minutos. Le susurro al oído de su amada.

Trixie. Ok- respondió Ella no tenía idea de que le esperaba

**20 minutos después…**

Trixie salió afuera y al ver que no había nadie decidió entrar pero cuando se dio vuelta vio a Eli con un traje, una rosa blanca y una cajita. El se acerco lentamente a ella, se arrodillo frente a ella, le dio la rosa y le dijo

Eli: Trixie Sting… te casas conmigo?

Trixie: **(comienza a brotarle lagrimas en los ojos)** SI!

Ella se lanza a sus brazos. Luego se suelta para que Eli le colocara el anillo. Este era de oro con una piedra de color verde, iguales a los ojos de Trixie…

_**Continuara…**_

**Wiii conseguí internet! :D toy feli… esperen el próximo capítulo no tienen idea de que les espera…**

**Ahh KarencitaFrost300 cuando seguirás la Tortura!**

**Trixie strip 15 aca esta TOMA! XD cuando publicaras tu fic?**

**Besos y saludos a todas mis amigas de fanfiction! TKM a todas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooolaaa! Los extrañe! :'D bueno este es un fic con varias sorpresas… ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

Babosas al Altar Part 1

¿Había sido un sueño o producto de su imaginación? Trixie no podía creer lo que pasaba. Se había cumplido uno de sus sueños desde que era pequeña. Pero había un pequeño problema… ¡¿Quién organizaría la boda?!

Trixie: creo que ya se quien puede ayudarnos con la boda

Eli: a si ¿Quién?

Trixie: espera…

Trixie salió corriendo buscando el comunicador. Hasta que lo encontró busco unos códigos y espero hasta que una chica atendiera

Chica: Agencia de bodas Babosas al Altar **(gracias X el nombre Ka)**

Trixie: hola Karem soy yo Trixie!

Entonces desde el comunicador se escucharon gritos como: Hola! Trixie! Soy Aky! Te extrañamos! Donde estas? Ante esto Trixie rio hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus queridas amigas.

Trixie: Hola a todas noticias: ME VOY A CASAR!. Los gritos se escucharon más fuertes a través del comunicador

Karem: ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Trixie: es Eli Shane!

Sam: Me lo robaste! **(no pude evitarlo! XD) **

Todas: SAM!

Sam: Ups!

Karem: no la escuches Trix

Romy: desde que vio a Eli se enamoro perdidamente

Sam: Oye! Quien no se enamoraría de sus ojos azules y su cuerpo musculoso **(Ehh?)**

Trixie: perdón Sam pero ya tiene dueña

Sam: Rayos!

Todas rieron ante el comentario de la Fanática **(XD)**

Trixie: Entonces vienen para el refugio?

Karem: Vamos enseguida

Romy: espera debemos decirle a la jefa

Karem: cierto! Aky

Aky: Sip que pasa chicas? Pregunto la ¨jefa¨

Jen: Organizaremos la boda de Trixie! Podemos ir?

Aky: Pues claro que si andando!

Karem: bien vamos para allá! Adiós

Trixie: adiós

En eso llego Eli con algo de curiosidad **(típico)**

Eli: todo está bien?

Trixie: sip ellas vendrán dentro de un rato… Mmm… Mejor hare algo para comer

Eli: qué tal si haces esos deliciosos pastelillos de vainilla?

Trixie: gran idea amor

**Ufff! Al fin! Se siente tan bien! XD bueno… que puedo decir? A si Jajajajajajaja! Espero que les allá gustado…! :D Estoy super feliz! **

**Pregunta!: Quieren participar? Si quieren pueden mandarme su aspecto físico para el fic! Puede ser por FF o Facebook… **

**Bueno espero sus Reviews! Chau Chau!**


End file.
